


What Means the Most

by Bara_no_Uta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_no_Uta/pseuds/Bara_no_Uta
Summary: "Imagine Alex telling you about her work." //	“Okay. I’m on my way.” She ends the call, then looks at you, regret clear in her expression.	“It’s alright,” you reassure her, because while it’s not your favorite thing to have happen in the middle of a romantic date, you really do understand. “Comes with the territory of having a badass FBI agent girlfriend,” you say, wearing a smile. It doesn’t quite meet your eyes, though. You worry about her.	She looks even a little bit guiltier at that, but she attempts a smile in return. “Thank you for understanding. I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've stumbled upon the fact that character/reader fics are an actual thing, and somehow I find that really adorable. I wanted to try my hand at it, so when I stumbled upon this prompt, I decided to give it a go.  
> http://fantasyimagines.tumblr.com/post/151199134959
> 
> Shameless self-advertising, but I am still accepting prompts, so feel free to send one my way at fucking--gorgeous.tumblr.com if you'd like.

            You look around the restaurant again. “This is a really nice place,” you comment.

            Alex shrugs as though to appear nonchalant, but the proud little grin she wears gives her away. “You like it?”

            She’s so adorable, you can’t help but to think. Who wouldn’t melt seeing that smile? “Of course I do. I’m here with you.” Oh, god, that was way too cheesy. You can’t believe you managed to say that with a straight face, let alone with such complete sincerity.

            Even though you’ve been together a while, she still gets a little flustered. Alex ducks her head, fighting a blush. “Well. You’re not such bad company yourself.” Honestly, that embarrassingly cheesy compliment was more than worth it to see Alex’s reaction… Once she’s composed herself a bit more, she explains, “Movie nights in are nice – it’s—well, it’s always nice, but – I thought it was probably way past time for me to take you someplace nice like this.”

            You smile. “You didn’t have to, but I appreciate it.”

            She smiles back, your gazes meeting. Her eyes are so beautiful and expressive, and you savor the quiet moments like this together.

            —That is, until it’s interrupted. Alex’s phone starts to go off. She looks down at it, then offers an apologetic look in your direction. “It’s work,” she says ruefully. Technically it’s Kara, but she knows that if Kara is calling her in the middle of a date, it’s DEO business.

            It’s disappointing, but you shake your head. “I understand.” If they’re calling her tonight, you know it must be an emergency, and there’s no avoiding that.

            She answers the call. “What’s going on?”

            “Alex, I’m really sorry to call right now, but it’s—listen, we need you here at the DEO. Like, right now.” Kara had done everything within her power not to have to call her in, but they had reached a point where there was no other option.

            “Okay. I’m on my way.” She ends the call, then looks at you, regret clear in her expression.

            “It’s alright,” you reassure her, because while it’s not your favorite thing to have happen in the middle of a romantic date, you really do understand. “Comes with the territory of having a badass FBI agent girlfriend,” you say, wearing a smile. It doesn’t quite meet your eyes, though. You worry about her.

            She looks even a little bit guiltier at that, but she attempts a smile in return. “Thank you for understanding. I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”

            Alex gets her wallet and puts some money on the table as an indication that she’s paying for both your meals. “No objections. It’s the least I can do.”

            “Be safe,” you tell her emphatically. Your voice softens as you add, “That’s all I really want, okay?”

            “I’ll try.” She wants to promise that, but she knows she can’t. With those words, she hurries out of the restaurant as quickly as she can without drawing too much attention to herself.

            You sigh, resting your elbows on the table and leaning your head into your hands.

* * *

            It’s hours later that Alex comes to your apartment. It’s an unexpected visit, but you aren’t about to complain.

            That’s until you see the way she carries herself. It’s different, if only slightly. Like she’s in pain. You get up, but then motion back toward the couch, guessing it’s probably better for her to sit. “Are you okay? What happened?—No, I know you can’t tell me that. But are you okay?”

            “Nothing that won’t heal,” she offers. You both know that’s not really an answer to your question, and that’s really an answer by itself anyway. It’s not the pain that’s bothering her, though; she’s been through far worse.

            You bite your lip, trying to figure out what you can do for her. “I have Ibuprofin?”

            The ghost of a smile appears, but Alex shakes her head. “It’s fine,” she says, settling next to you on the couch.

            “But something’s bothering you?”

            Alex looks down and gives a couple of small nods. “Yeah. I—I probably need to tell you something.”

            “Okay, what is it?” You try to ignore the way your heart rate picks up.

            She’s scared too, though. Scared you’ll be upset with her for lying to you. With Kara, they had been through enough together already that she knew they would get through the inevitable turbulence it would cause. She’s pretty sure you will, too, but… it feels like perhaps the first big test of the strength of your relationship, and that scares her. “The truth is, I do work for a government organization, but it isn’t the FBI.”

            Confusion crosses your features, but you want to hear her out before reacting.

            So far, so good, she hoped. That felt like the bombshell, so the fact that you don’t seem upset seems like a good sign. “I’m sorry for keeping it from you. I work for an organization called the DEO – the Department of Extranormal Operations. We monitor aliens on Earth, and… we keep the bad ones from hurting people. Officially, we don’t exist, and legally, we’re not supposed to tell anyone otherwise. But I felt like you needed to know.”

            You think it over. You wish she hadn’t lied to you, but you can see how she must have been caught between a rock and a hard place. Thinking back on it, it was only natural that she had lied in the beginning, back when you were near strangers as you got to know each other. She couldn’t have known that things would work out as they had. The thought flits across your mind wondering if Alex doesn’t trust you, but another part of you knows that isn’t fair. Legally privileged information is different from opening up to someone under ordinary circumstances. “Okay,” you say carefully. “But… let’s not keep anymore secrets from each other, okay? Especially not big ones like this?”

            She nods. “I would like that.” Then, she shifts, a bit uncomfortable again. “Then there’s something else I should tell you. Or maybe it’s not really my place. But I think she would be fine with it.”

            You wonder whether you should prompt her to disclose this information if it’s about somebody else, although it’s definitely going to bother you now if she doesn’t tell you. “I’ll leave that up to you. It’s okay if you need to ask her first.”

            Alex thinks it over. It feels completely foreign to tell somebody the secret she’s been keeping for more than a decade, about Kara not being from Earth, but it’s probably the right thing to do. She’s pretty sure that Kara would be okay with it, particularly under the circumstances. So she blurts out, “Kara is Supergirl. We work together at the DEO. She’s the one who usually covers for me when we go on dates.”

            “Oh.” You think about it. It’s a bit difficult to imagine that the sunny, slightly clumsy woman you’ve met is also the strong, powerful Superwoman… but at the same time, Alex, who’s adorable and easily flustered, is also an amazing, badass member of a secret organization, so maybe it runs in the family. Figuratively speaking, you suppose, already knowing that Kara was adopted. “Anything else I should know?”

            She shakes her head. “I think that covers it.”

            Still processing it a little, you nod. “Thank you for telling me. …Though I’m curious, why now?”

            Alex looks into your eyes. “I got thinking tonight. There are so many times in my line of work where I could have died. Where I _could_ die. And I know that’s only going to worry you more, but it sort of… felt like you have a right to know. Anyway, I love you and I hated keeping something like that from you.”

            “That does scare me,” you agree. You put an arm around her, drawing her close into your side. “But I know how important your job is to you. I’ll come to terms with it, somehow.”

            She leans her head on your shoulder. “Thank you for understanding.”

            You shake your head, lightly brushing your fingers through her hair. Somehow, it feels like if the two of you could just stay like this, everything would be okay. Rationally, you’re positive she’s had to have had all sorts of training and is much stronger than you, but with her relaxed into your side, it somehow gives the illusion that you can protect her. You wish you could. To know that Alex will be safe. But… you have faith. In her, and in Supergirl.

            You press a kiss to her hair. “Stay the night?”

            “I would like that.”


End file.
